Kata yang Tak Terubah
by Starza-Shine
Summary: Perang sudah berakhir, Aizen sudah dikalahkan, tapi sebagai hasilnya, Rukia harus membayar lebih banyak daripada yang ia sanggup lakukan. Oneshot Ichiruki Fanfic. Indonesian version of Echoing Unchangeable Word. RnR please


DISCLAIMER : I do not own all of the characters in this story. All the credits goes to the real master of Bleach, TITE KUBO.

Aku menatap tubuh yang terbujur kaku di depanku. Semuanya ada di sana. Inoue ada di sana, Ishida, Sado, Niisama, bahkan Shou-taichou juga ada di sana. Aku mengawasi Unohana-taichou lekat-lekat sementara ia memeriksa tubuh itu. Unohana-taichou selalu bersikap tenang, tapi aku melihat ekspresi cemas di wajahnya saat itu. Apa itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo? Aku meremas gagang zanpakutouku sementara rasa takut merayap di punggungku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan besar meremas bahuku.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," suara Renji terdengar seperti tidak yakin, tapi aku menghargai usahanya, meskipun kami berdua tahu kenyataannya. Kali ini, akan berbeda. Kami biasanya mengandalkan kemampuan unik Inoue yang dapat membalikkan waktu, sehingga dapat memperbaiki apapun, tapi sekarang, bahkan Unohana-taichou pun tampaknya tidak bisa menyembuhkan Ichigo.

"Baiklah,"suara lembut dari kapten divisi keempat itu mengejutkanku. Dia masih tampak secemas seperti sebelumnya. "Saya bisa menyembuhkan beberapa luka-luka Kurosaki-san, namun serangan Aizen tampaknya telah mengakibatkan lebih banyak cedera dari apa yang terlihat. Lebih dari itu, hollowfication yang telah ia alami juga memperburuk keadaannya. "

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Taichou?" aku berseru, yang tentu saja, memicu pandangan tidak suka Niisama.

"Reiatsu Kurosaki-san sekarang sangat keruh. Reatsunya sangat tidak stabil dan mungkin akan merusak dirinya sendiri. Hal terbaik yang dapat kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, adalah untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak berinteraksi dengan mereka yang memiliki reiraku yang sama, karena gelombang kekuatan yang sama hanya akan membuat reiatsu-nya sudah tidak stabil menjadi semakin buruk. "

Reiraku yang Sama? Apa yang Unohana-taichou berusaha katakan? Mengapa aku merasa tidak enak dengan kata-katanya itu?

"Dengan kata lain," ia melanjutkan, "Adalah bijaksana untuk membiarkan Kurosaki-san kembali ke dunia manusia, dan berinteraksi sesedikit mungkin dengan kita, para Shinigami."

kesimpulannya memukulku keras. Aku hampir menyelanya tanpa pikir panjang lagi jika tangan Renji tidak meremas tanganku dengan keras dan menahanku. Dia tahu persis apa yang dapat aku lakukan.

"Aku akan membuat rintangan yang dapat menghalangi kekuatan Shinigami untuk berhubungan dengan Kurosaki-san, sementara senkaimon dipersiapkan. Sementara Shinigami tidak diperbolehkan memasuki penghalang tersebut, teman-teman manusia Kurosaki-san bisa bergabung dengannya di dalam pembatas itu. Kurosaki-san harus berangkat segera setelah Senkaimon siap. "

Aku terlalu bingung untuk berkata apa-apa sekarang. Di atas segalanya, semua yang aku inginkan adalah untuk Ichigo dapat bertahan hidup, untuk menjalani kehidupan lagi, tapi fakta bahwa aku tidak akan mampu, tidak, aku tidak boleh, melihat dia lagi, benar-benar menyakitiku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa pilu dalam hatiku. Rasa sakit yang sama yang aku rasakan ketika aku melihat dia terkapar di jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika Niisama dan Renji menjemputku untuk eksekusiku yang ternyata adalah bagian dari rencana jahat Aizen.

Aku merasakan cengkeraman Renji semakin ketat.

"Mari kita pergi Rukia, Unohana-taichou akan mempersiapkan penghalang sekarang. Kita lebih baik tidak ikut-ikutan." Suaranya gemetar. Aku tahu dia merasakan hal yang sama. Renji dan Ichigo memang bertengkar sepanjang waktu, tapi Renji tidak pernah menemukan teman yang cocok dengannya dalam segala hal sebagaimana dengan Ichigo.

Kami mengawasi dari kejauhan sementara Unohana-taichou dan Isane, fuku-taichounya, mempersiapkan ritual Kidou untuk penghalang. Aku melihat Ishida, Sado, dan Inoue masuk dan berkumpul di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Aku melihat sekilas mata Inoue yang berkaca-kaca ketika dia menatapku dengan wajah sedih. Aku membalas pandangannya dan tersenyum menenangkan, tapi aku menyadari bahwa yang keluar justru senyum canggung karena Inoue membuang muka dengan air mata yang lebih banyak di matanya.

Semua anggota Gotei 13 telah berpencar-pencar sendiri. Niisama tidak mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia kembali ke rumah kami. Hanya aku dan Renji yang masih tertinggal.

"Renji, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita melihat mereka, kan?" pertanyaanku mengejutkan Renji. Dia mengendurkan pegangannya, tapi masih memegang tanganku.

"Aku tidak tahu Rukia. Sudah jelas apa yang Unohana-taichou katakan waktu itu. Semakin jauh dia dari kita, semakin baik. Tapi itu tidak berarti kita tidak bisa melihatnya, bukan? Maksudku, kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang, kan?" Aku tersenyum pada referensinya. Alih-alih menggunakan "mereka" seperti yang aku lakukan, dia langsung menggunakan 'dia'. Namun, Renji tetaplah Renji. Kata-katanya selalu kata-kata meyakinkan.

"Begitu ya... Selama kita tidak mendekati dia dan menghajarnya, dia akan baik-baik saja, begitu kan? " Melihat dia padaku dengan padangan prihatin tapi kemudian memberiku seringai lucu.

"Yah, senkaimon akan siap dalam waktu dekat, apa kamu tidak ingin pergi dan memberikan bocah itu kata-kata terakhir? " kata Renji tiba-tiba.

"Kata Terakhir ... Kurasa tidak. Kamu dengar kata-kata Unohana-taichou tadi kan? kita tidak boleh mendekatinya jika kita ingin dia selamat. Kata-kata macam apa yang lebih penting dari kesembuhannya? "

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar."

Ada beberapa taiin dari divisi keenam yang datang menemui kami. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Niisama ingin bertemu dengan Renji. Renji melemparkan pandangannya padaku.

"Apakah kamu akan baik-baik saja, Rukia?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia meletakkan tangannya yang besar di kepalaku dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut. "Pastikan untuk beristirahat setelah ini."

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk patuh. Aku melihat dia pergi dengan para taiin kemudian melemparkan kembali padangan pada Ichigo. Saat itulah aku tertangkap mata Inoue. Aku melihat dia memegang erat-erat tangan Ichigo. Ini menyakitkan untukku melihat bahwa dia bisa melakukan itu sementara yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengawasi dari jarak sejauh ini. Mata kami saling bertukar pandangan beberapa detik sampai Inoue melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan keluar dari penghalang.

"Kuchiki-san, baik-baik saja kan? " Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tahu jika aku mengatakan sesuatu, aku akan meledak dan menangis.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan penghalang, Inoue?" Aku bertanya setelah menelan ludah. Gadis berambut pirang berjalan mendekat.

"Apakah kamu tidak ingin masuk, Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Aku menatapnya sebentar kemudian menggeleng.

"Bahkan jika aku ingin, kamu tahu kan bahwa itu tidak boleh." Inoue berpaling, dan menatap langit fajar.

"Kamu tahu Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun pasti benar-benar senang jika Kuchiki-san berada di sana di samping dia sekarang" Kata-katanya mengejutkanku.. Ada kejujuran dan ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Bagi Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san adalah orang yang sangat penting. Kamu telah mengubah hidupnya, kehidupan kita " Dia melanjutkan," Sehari setelah mereka membawa Kuchiki-san ke Soul Society, Kurosaki-kun benar-benar terlihat bermasalah. Aku belum pernah melihat dia begitu murung seperti itu. Waktu itu, ia bertekad untuk membawamu kembali ke Karakura Town. Apakah kamu tahu mengapa, Kuchiki-san? "

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Dia percaya bahwa kamu selalu milik Karakura Town. Kamu punya rumah di sana. Dan dia akan bertarung dengan semua kekuatannya untuk membuatmu kembali ke 'rumah' di Karakura Town. Kamu selalu berada bersama kami, Kuchiki-san. Bukan dari jarak ini, bukan sebagai pengamat belaka, Kuchiki-san adalah bagian dari kita. "

Kata-katanya menikam jantungku berkali-kali. Aku berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah siap mengalir.

"Kuchiki-san selalu memiliki kekuatan untuk membawa Kurosaki-kun berdiri dan berdiri lagi. Kamu selalu dapat mengeluarkan yang terbaik darinya. Aku sangat senang kamu bersama kami, Kuchiki-san. Aku sangat bahagia setiap kali melihat tekad di mata Kurosaki-kun, setiap ia terlihat berapi-api dan penuh dngan kepercayaan diri. Semuanya, Kuchiki-san, adalah karenamu. Aku berharap bisa melakukan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak sekuat Kuchiki-san. Dan Kurosaki-kun, dia tidak pernah mengandalkanku seperti denganmu. Yang bisa kelakukan adalah memberikan dia kesulitan ... "

"Inoue!" aku mencoba untuk menghentikan gadis itu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Oleh karena itu, Kuchiki-san," dia meraih kedua tanganku, "tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyembuhkan Kurosaki-kun kecuali kamu."

Aku menarik tanganku dan memalingkan muka.

"Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah kesalahanku awalnya. Aku yang ceroboh, aku tidak cukup kuat waktu itu. Dan aku bodoh. Aku menyeretnya ke dalam kekacauan ini aku yang mengubah hidupnya. Andai aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, ia akan hidup bahagia dalam damai dengan keluarganya. Hidup seperti wajarnya manusia normal. Tidak membahayakan hidupnya seperti ini. "

"Tidak Kau salah Kuchiki-san! Apa yang kamu lakukan adalah membuat hidupnya bermakna. Kamu juga telah membuat kehidupanku dan Sado-kun lebih bermakna. Aku selalu dilindungi. Oleh kakakku, oleh Tatsuki, tapi karena aku bertemu denganmu, aku bisa lebih berguna. Dan aku sangat bersyukur. "

Aku terdiam. Aku melihat ketetapan hati yang kuat dalam mata Inoue. Entah bagaimana, kepercayaan diriku bangkit. Aku sudah membuat keputusan.

"Inoue, aku tidak bisa masuk ke penghalang. Itu demi Ichigo. Tapi, jika aku menulis surat, maukah kamu membacakannya untuk dia? "

Dia mengangguk antusias.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan surat itu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya semua. Akhirnya surat yang kuberikan kepada Inoue adalah satu surat pendek. Dia mengambil surat saya dan hendak kembali ke penghalang.

"Inoue!" seruku.

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Inoue. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sangat menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu.. "

"Kuchiki-san ..."

Kami berdua menangis. Dalam diam.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san meninggalkan pesan dan dia ingin aku membacakannya untukmu. Aku berharap ini akan terdengar seperti dia. Ini dia.

Ichigo, ada begitu banyak hal yang kukatakan padamu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kamu lakukan untukku, untuk Soul Society. Meskipun sekarang kita mulai berjalan ke arah yang berbeda, semua kenangan akan menggema di hatiku. Begitu juga dengan namamu. "

Ketika Inoue Orihime selesai membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Kuchiki Rukia, beberapa taiin datang untuk menjemput mereka dan mengatakan senkaimon sudah siap. Inoue melemparkan terakhir pandangan terakhir pada gadis berambut hitam yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih.

lengan kuat Yasutora Sado mengangkat tubuh Ichigo Kurosaki yang tidak bergerak, sementara Inoue dan Ishida Uryuu mengikuti di belakang mereka. Shinigami pengganti itu bernapas lemah, tidak sadar pada apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitar dia. Satu per satu, trio itu melirik Kuchiki Rukia yang berdiri diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka terus berjalan hingga Shinigami perempuan itu tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Putri keluarga Kuchiki itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan ketika sosok tinggi menghalangi jalannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan mengantar mereka pergi?" tanya Abarai Renji yang berambut merah. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Aku telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Dengan langkah bangga, Kuchiki Rukia berjalan pergi, kembali ke Mansion Kuchiki, meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya yang tersenyum lega.

* * *

Waktu berganti semenjak itu. Aku kembali 'normal' lagi. Semuanya kembali 'normal' lagi. Hidup terasa semudah sebelum semua kekacauan yang telah disebabkan Aizen di kedua dunia kami. Duniaku dan dunia mereka. Aku kembali sebagai siswa SMA biasa. Menjalani hidupku seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi. Seperti aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sejak terakhir kali terluka setelah mengalahkan Aizen, aku belum pernah melihatnya sekali pun. Bahkan tidak setitik reiatsunya. Ataupun jejaknya.

Hal ini persis seperti ketika dia dibawa kembali ke Soul Society untuk pertama kalinya. Pertama kali aku merasa duniaku berputar tanpa dia. Hanya kali ini berbeda. Aku tidak harus menyelamatkannya. Aku tahu dia baik-baik saja. Entah bagaimana.

Rukia, bahkan setelah semua ini berakhir, dengan kenangan yang terus menumpuk, pada akhirnya, ada satu hal yang kuharap bisa kukatakan padamu, sejak awal, 'kata-kata' ini tidak dapat berubah.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut hitam, mengawasi pemuda itu berjalan dalam keheningan, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Gadis itu tersenyum karena ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Hanya itu yang dia perlu tahu.

=The End =


End file.
